mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Never Gonna Give You Up
| Format = | Recorded = | Genre = |[[blue-eyed soul]] }} | Length = |3:30 }} | Label = RCA | Writer = Stock Aitken Waterman | Producer = Stock Aitken Waterman | Last single = | This single = "Never Gonna Give You Up" (1987) | Next single = "When I Fall In Love" (1987) | Misc = }} }} "Never Gonna Give You Up" is a single by Rick Astley, released in 1987, written and produced by Stock Aitken Waterman. The song was released as the first single from his debut album, Whenever You Need Somebody (1987). The song was a worldwide number-one hit, initially in the singer's native United Kingdom in 1987, where it stayed at the top of the chart for five weeks and was the best-selling single of that year. It eventually topped the charts in 25 countries, including the United States and West Germany. The song won Best British Single at the 1988 Brit Awards. In 2004, it was voted number 28 in 50 Most Awesomely Bad Songs... Ever by VH1. The music video for the song has become the basis for the "Rickrolling" Internet meme. In 2008, Rick Astley won the MTV Europe Music Award for Best Act Ever with the song, as a result of collective voting from thousands of people on the internet, due to the popular phenomenon of Rickrolling. It was also featured as a downloadable track for the Rock Band series. The song is considered Astley's signature song and it is often played at the end of Astley's live concerts. During a live performance, usually on the last verse, Rick sometimes shouts out to the audience that he is feeling "bloody marvellous" or in other countries that he is feeling "fantastic" after the line "And if you ask me how I'm feeling" to have some banter with the audience. Original success The song hit number one in the US in March 1988 after it was played by resident DJ, Larry Levan, at the Paradise Garage in 1987. The single topped the charts in 25 countries worldwide. On March 12, 1988, "Never Gonna Give You Up" reached number one in the American ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Rickrolling "Never Gonna Give You Up" is the subject of a popular Internet prank known as "rickrolling" involving misleading links (commonly shortened URLs) redirecting to the song's music video. Originally started by 4chan, by May 2007, the practice had achieved notoriety on the Internet, and it increased in popularity after its use as a 2008 April Fools' Day joke by various media companies and websites, including YouTube rickrolling all of its featured videos on that day and a website allowing people to rickroll their friends' phones. In "a couple of weeks," about 13 million people had been tricked into watching Astley's video, the BBC reported on 1 April 2008. "I think it's just one of those odd things where something gets picked up and people run with it," Astley told the Los Angeles Times in late March 2008, adding: "That's what's brilliant about the Internet." . Los Angeles Times. 25 March 2008. Astley also appeared in the 2008 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade interrupting a song performed by those on a float promoting the Cartoon Network program Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends with a lipsynched performance of "Never Gonna Give You Up." There were reports that despite the video garnering millions of hits on YouTube, Astley earned almost no money from the online phenomenon, receiving only $12 USD in royalties from YouTube for his performance share, as of August 2010, but Astley denied those reports in 2016. Cover versions * In 1997, French band 2Be3 covered the song under the name "Toujours là pour toi", which had a great success in France (No. 4) and Belgium (Wallonia) (No. 12). * In 1999, an Italian cover entitled "Non ti lascerò" was made by Fiorello. * Eurobeat artist Kevin Johnson covered the song in 2004 for the album Super Eurobeat 149. * A group of London dance producers called The Rickrollerz made a house music cover version of "Never Gonna Give You Up" In May 2008, the track entered the UK Club Charts at no. 22. * In August 2007, internet celebrity and singer Tay Zonday covered the song. * On 25 November 2008, Barry Manilow released a version of the song on his The Greatest Songs of the Eighties album. * In 2008, Ashley Tisdale released a cover of the song, along with three other songs of the 80s. Track listings ; 7" single # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (7" Vocal Mix) – 3:32 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Instrumental) – 3:30 ; 12" maxi # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Cake mix) – 5:46 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Instrumental) – 6:19 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" – 3:32 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Escape to New York mix) – 7:01 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Escape from Newton mix) – 6:23 ; 12" maxi # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Cake mix) – 5:48 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Instrumental) – 3:30 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" – 3:32 ; 12" single # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Escape from Newton mix) – 6:30 # "Never Gonna Give You Up" (Escape to New York mix) – 7:00 Personnel *Written and produced by: Stock, Aitken & Waterman *Engineer: Mark McGuire, Mike Duffy *Tape Operator: Burni Adams *Mixed by: **Escape from Newton mix: Mixmaster Pete Hammond **Escape to New York mix: The Extra Beat Boys Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |recent=false|autocat=yes}} }} |- A R R S}} |- A R R S |title = [[RPM (magazine)|Canadian RPM]] number-one single |years = 19 March 1988 – 2 April 1988 (3 weeks) |after = "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" by Billy Ocean }} References External links * * Category:1987 singles Category:1987 songs Category:Ashley Tisdale songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Brit Award for British Single Category:Dance-pop songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Internet memes Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Pete Waterman Entertainment singles Category:RCA Records singles Category:Rick Astley songs Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Stock Aitken Waterman Category:Songs written by Matt Aitken Category:Songs written by Mike Stock (musician) Category:Songs written by Pete Waterman Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles